


A Second Helping

by seanchaidh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chair Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pressed to perform, Jack comes up with a solution that satisfies both Daniel and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Helping

His toes finished curling, Jack lay back and held Daniel to him. He felt Daniel's breath, hot and rapid, evening into a normal rhythm. Jack listened, and felt his own pulse slowing into a sated pattern. This was good. Life was good.

Running his fingers against the nape of Daniel's neck, Jack let out a contented sigh. Daniel shifted, nuzzling his face against the inside of Jack's throat. As he adjusted, Jack became aware of a new tension - subtle but there - in his lover's body and, a second later, he felt Daniel's cock hardening.

Holy shit, again?

"Oy," he groaned into Daniel's hair, cursing diminished stamina and bad knees.

"What?" Daniel's voice vibrated gently against his skin.

"Nothing," Jack said, brushing his lips against strands of hair that hadn't turned gray yet. A few moments later, he sighed. "Maybe I should talk to Doc."

"Why?" Daniel asked, as he shifted his head to press a kiss to the tender skin below Jack's ear. Normally that touch would be enough to send a rush right down to his cock, but all he felt was a pleasant tingle. Nothing else.

Jack let his hand run along Daniel's spine. "Maybe it's time for that Viagra."

"Oh." Daniel stilled and reached for Jack's cock. The touch was firm and wonderful on the still sensitive skin, and Jack couldn't help the moan that escaped him. And despite it all, there wasn't any reaction except for a pitiful twitch. "Out for the count?"

"More like the night," Jack said, trying to ignore the worry that passed through him. He wasn't usually vain about this, but sometimes when he was Daniel, he wondered if the two outings he managed was enough. And lately, he was more like, "wham, bam, sorry, Dan." It wasn't good for the ego. He slapped Daniel gently on the ass. "I think you killed it."

"I guess that makes me guilty," Daniel sighed before rolling away. There was a cold spot left on Jack's chest and he didn't like it. "That's not the first time."

"No, but..." Jack grimaced. This wasn't the time for the conversation. He shrugged before turning on his side to face his lover. "I'll find a way to broach the topic to Doc."

"That'll be an interesting conversation," Daniel said.

"Yeah. Do you...?" Jack eyed the rosy erection peeking up from between Daniel's legs.

"Oh." Daniel looked down at it and started to sit up. "No, don't worry about it. It'll go away."

Jack was tempted to turn back and try to sleep, but the sight of Daniel getting up to pad across the room was something he just couldn't ignore. It was also a sight that usually never failed to get a reaction from his body, but not this time. Even the sight of Daniel's perfect ass, Jack's favorite piece of eye candy, wasn't enough to even prompt a shudder from his cock.

But... there were other things they could do. Jack smiled, perking up despite his disappointment. "Daniel?"

Daniel stopped at the threshold, turning back just enough to give Jack a good view of his profile - both of his face and his cock. "Jack?"

"I have an idea," he said.

"Oh?" Daniel leaned against the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

"It's a game," Jack began.

"Games are good..."

"It's one where you'll get off." As he spoke, Jack tried to remember where everything was that he needed. "And I'll get something from it, too."

"You're in an interesting mood all of a sudden," Daniel said, starting to wander back.

"You think?" Jack grinned. "I'm an artist, and what can I say? I've got a canvas I'm dying to work with."

"Okay..." Daniel rolled his eyes, but he was definitely interested. "What do I do?"

"Stay there." Getting out of bed as quickly as he could without making his knees twinge, Jack scouted out the materials. A thought occurred to him, and he turned back to Daniel. "No, wait, I have a better idea. Get that chair over there, and put it by the bed."

Jack hurried to the closet, getting a few ties and one of their toys. They didn't have many, just a few dildos and other things in their meager collection. He eyed a few other accessories, wondering if he wanted to use any but then again, it wasn't far to get them. He picked up a fresh container of lube, remembering how they'd used up the one in the drawer.

"So what's your idea?" Daniel asked.

At the question, Jack glanced back to see him just standing there, hands grasping the back of the chair. Jack didn't have an artistic bone in his body - well, not the drawing kind - but he sure was tempted to get a camera to snap that particular pose. And that was the inspiration. "I think I'll call it a challenge."

Daniel's eyebrows rose even higher. "I don't think I want to know?"

"Oh, trust me." Jack hesitated for a moment, looking down at the objects in his hands. "Well, actually, yeah. You have to trust me. Think of it as a good workout."

"Okay..." Daniel said again.

His hands full, Jack came back and deposited the goods on the bed. "There. This isn't too complex."

Daniel stared down as Jack arranged things to his satisfaction. "Ties, lube and a dildo - oh, my?"

"I guess that makes me the wizard." Jack quipped as he abandoned his supplies to face Daniel. He put his arms around his lover, clasping his hands behind Daniel's back.

"Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain?" Daniel asked.

"Mmm." Jack liked the visual he got from that, and he snatched a kiss from Daniel's lips. "Keep talking. You just made me decide to blindfold you."

"And you're ruining the Wizard of Oz for me," Daniel said, but he was smiling. "What's bringing on this mood, anyway?"

"Serendipity," Jack told him, and kissed away any response Daniel might have tried to voice. He loved how kisses stole any kind of coherency from Daniel's mind, and it never got old. Jack pulled back several long moments later, smiling to himself as Daniel remained in place with a dreamy expression on his face - eyes closed, lips still parted like he was gasping for air.

"Um..." Daniel finally closed his mouth, looking out at Jack from heavy-lidded eyes. "Now what?"

"So you're interested?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." He was still only using one-syllable words. That was good.

"Okay." Jack moved away to arrange the chair in the perfect spot near the bed. It was a sturdy one he'd picked up eons ago, the type they simply didn't make anymore. The back was slightly curved to make a comfortable slouch, and it was perfect for what he had in mind. "If you don't like what's happening, you need to tell me, okay?"

"I will," Daniel promised. "So... now what?"

"Turn around," Jack ordered.

Daniel did, even as he glanced behind him to see what Jack was doing. "And?"

"And this." Grasping both of Daniel's hands, he guided them so his arms were crossed behind his back. Keeping one hand on Daniel's left arm to encourage it to stay, Jack reached for his ties, and quickly secured the arms in place, wrists to elbow. When everything was in place, he ran his hands up to Daniel's biceps, feeling the muscles tense and bunch as he tested his binds. "How does it feel?"

"Um..." His head turned just enough so Jack had a clear view of his profile, Daniel frowned as he continued to test his predicament. "It doesn't hurt."

"Good. How about... you?" They'd played before with mid-sex improvisation using mild bondage, but nothing quite like this. Nothing like what Jack's imagination had planned. This was bringing games to an entirely new level. He had no idea how Daniel would react... not really.

"It's okay." A quick peek to Daniel's cock showed that his interest certainly hadn't waned. "It's kind of kinky. In a good way."

"Tell me if it changes. I mean, not in a good way," Jack ordered. He turned around, and reached for his next tools. The challenge came with what came next. He decided to lube up the dildo first, getting more than enough lubrication onto the flexible plastic surface. He was pretty sure Daniel was both loose and still greased from their last encounter, but this would solve any lingering doubts. "And let me know when you're ready to continue."

Daniel immediately nodded. "What now?"

"Stand with the chair between your legs," Jack instructed.

"Sure." Daniel did that, moving around until he was in place. The pose looked a little odd given Daniel's lack of clothes and his widely splayed thighs. Jack loved the potential, and he walked around to place the dildo on the seat of the chair.

"Start to sit down, slowly." Daniel had better muscle control than Jack did. The descent would be smooth, allowing Jack enough time to either maneuver Daniel into place or shift the dildo so it would hit its target, so to speak.

"Okay..." Daniel said, lowering himself bit by bit. He stopped, a little startled when he bumped into the head of the dildo. He glanced back at Jack, bit his lip and sank down. His body swallowed the dildo, and a low moan escaped his throat as he eased onto it.

Jack moaned, too. A low ache was beginning to build between his legs. Not enough to get his cock hard, but he wondered if that would happen again. A miracle, that's what it would be.

"Mmm." Daniel settled down, shifting a little. He bit his lower lip as he seemed to savor what he felt, and Jack just wanted to kiss him. He wrestled with self-control for a moment, even more tempted to start stroking himself, but he needed to finish his preparations before he could indulge either one.

"Get comfortable," Jack said. The last thing he needed to do was make the blindfold, but the last tie he'd brought wasn't good enough. He went back to the closet, looking for something that would work better. He found the necktie that went with his dress blues. He fingered it for a moment, and he was surprised by the sudden twist in his gut. Daniel loved the uniform, so it would be the perfect touch.

Knowing he was smirking but not really caring, Jack made his way back to the chair. Daniel was squirming, a faint sheen of sweat already breaking out on his skin. By the look on his face, Jack knew he'd just found the right angle to stimulate his prostate. He looked just like a dog getting its chest scratched, an almost ecstatic look of bliss. It was a good look on Daniel, but it was pity Jack would have to end it... for the moment.

"Daniel." A heavy hand on Daniel's shoulder stilled him, and Jack met Daniel's slightly glazed look. Jack snorted, moving his hand up to cup Daniel's cheek, the skin hot beneath his palm. "Slow down, kemosabe."

"Why?" To defy him, Daniel wiggled back and let out a moan.

"Because I said so?"

"Never a good reason."

"Hey, everybody knows the guy who's tied down doesn't get to argue." Jack slid his hand up to Daniel's forehead, brushing his hair away. "Hold still."

The sigh of a martyr escaped Daniel's lips, and Jack took that as his answer. The blindfold was easy to put on, with the material spread to cover from his eyebrows to the bridge of his nose. After tying the ends without tangling into Daniel's hair, Jack spent an extra moment to make sure it was perfect - smoothing wrinkles before leaning in to press his lips against Daniel's slightly covered left ear.

"Okay?" he murmured.

Daniel nodded, still keeping still.

"Good." Jack lowered his lips to Daniel's narrow earlobe, indulging in it and feeling the shudders going through his lover. "Do you feel full?"

"Yes..." And there was a little squirm to confirm Jack's words.

"And you've got it in the perfect spot." Rhetorical questions didn't deserve an answer, but Jack could see how his words were having an effect. Daniel's lips were parted, his tongue just resting on his lower lip as he nodded. Talking was as good an erogenous activity as anything else when it came to Daniel. "Well, you're staying where you are. Got that?"

Another nod. Jack kissed the ear before pulling back. He had six feet of archaeologist to play with, perched there on the chair. Top or bottom, where would he start? Jack smiled, his fingers playing along Daniel's skin and basically doing do the walking. Without tickling, he started at the shoulders, descending lightly to his hips, and then again down to Daniel's inner thighs. As he touched, making sure he found and exploited the sensitive bits, Jack listened for the soft sigh he knew would escape from Daniel's lips.

The best spot was on the inside of Daniel's thigh, where Jack put extra attention into the caressing. Daniel widened the space between his legs, sighed, and seemed to put some effort into slouching down into the seat but the dildo kept him in place. A gasp escaped him as the movement stopped, but at the same time, his cock seemed to be getting harder as the minutes passed.

"I bet you think you're going to get off easily, huh?" Jack said as his fingers continued to fondle the area. He used his palms, pressing against Daniel's skin to add an extra bit of pressure. Daniel's mouth had fallen open, and he looked blissful. He was also ignoring Jack's words. Jack took a moment to flick his finger at Daniel's cock. "Hey, you listening to me?"

Daniel winced, and let out a petulant, "What?"

"Pay attention to me."

"I was."

"To my voice," Jack said, and upped the ante. He reached behind Daniel's cock and fondled his balls for a few moments. "Listen to what I say."

Daniel groaned, tilting his head back, but his body tensed - trying to focus his attention on Jack instead of the sensations running wild through his nerves. Jack smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Daniel's stomach.

"That's it," he said. "I know you want to move, but you're pinned in place, aren't you? You can't move any further than you are, and no matter what you want to do, you're right where I want you to be."

"Yes..." Daniel's voice took on a strained, rough edge.

"Do you know what I see?" Jack asked, reaching with his other hand to touch just behind the balls. His fingers brushed against Daniel's perineum, and toward the dildo entering Daniel's body. He traced the skin stretched around it, and watched as Daniel's body shuddered. "I've got my very own slut to play with."

"Oh, God..." Daniel twitched again. "Jack, please..."

"Please, what?" Jack removed his hands and placed them on Daniel's thighs. "What do you want?"

Daniel didn't reply, shifting slightly again on the chair - moving back this time - and then he was off. He began a slow, rocking motion and totally forgot about Jack. Slowly removing his hands, Jack watched and waited to see what would happen next. Daniel had totally zoned, beginning to sweat and gasp out in little moans. But he was only going to get so far, because just before Daniel reached the level of no return, Jack would act.

It was time to be the tough guy.

"Daniel." Voice firm, Jack reached for Daniel's face and held his chin. He squeezed - firm but gentle enough not to leave bruises. "Hey, what did I ask you again?"

"Um..." Daniel was breathing hard, his lower lip jutting out and very pink. A flush reddened the skin of his face and shoulders, the heat warming Jack's hands. "I..."

"Didn't I ask you what you wanted?" Jack continued, letting his voice become mild as his hand slid down Daniel's throat. The vulnerability of Daniel's position wasn't lost on Jack, and a sharp edge of desire shot through his gut and into his groin. Jack let himself smile as he repeated himself. "Didn't I?"

"Yes."

"And I told you to stay still, didn't I?" Jack continued.

"Oh." Daniel stilled, but didn't remain there for long. There was a twitch every so often, betraying just how sensitive and aroused Daniel's body had become. His cock jutted up, proud and nearly purple, and Jack resisted the urge to touch it.

"Just oh?" Jack clucked his tongue, and let go of Daniel's chin. He let his fingers brush down along his neck to his broad shoulders. "What am I going to do with you, Daniel?"

He stared down at Daniel, considering. Letting Daniel finish now would ruin their little scene, but he couldn't let it go much longer without being too cruel. A little bit of cruelty was all right under the circumstances, and Jack realized just how Daniel's mouth lined up with his body - nearly at crotch level.

Jack smiled, and it grew as he realized Daniel wasn't going to answer him. Even better. "I think you need to earn your reward."

Daniel licked his lips. "Reward?"

"You were expecting an easy ride?" Jack teased, patting Daniel's shoulder sympathetically. The red flush to his skin had faded slightly. "There's always some kind of challenge in a game, Daniel."

"Then what do you want?" Daniel asked.

"I'll make the instructions simple." Taking a handful of Daniel's short hair to direct his head just a bit lower to the level of Jack's crotch, Jack almost wished he had a camera. This would be wanking material for weeks to come. "Suck me."

The words felt dirty coming from his lips, but he forget his slight embarrassment as Daniel's mouth enveloped his half-hard cock - a hot, wet experience that felt incredible but did nothing to get him harder. The angle was odd for Daniel, who had his neck tilted enough and he was squirming to keep himself balanced. Each shift made Daniel moan, which reverberated down to Jack's cock and felt incredible.

But a few minutes was enough. Jack withdrew, disappointed, but he knew he wasn't going to come. Not even like this. He didn't let himself dwell on the missing opportunity, focusing instead of running his hands along Daniel's neck and hoping no cramps had developed.

"Okay?" he whispered, leaning down to mouth the word in Daniel's ear.

Daniel nodded.

"Good." Jack placed a quick kiss to Daniel's lips - getting a hint of a taste of himself - and backed away.

There was one more thing he wanted to try, and he picked up the last toy carefully so it wouldn't make a noise. The chain between the two clamps remained muffled against his hand, and he walked directly in front of Daniel who'd begun to squirm again.

"You just can't obey me, can you?" Jack chided, smiling and glad Daniel couldn't see it. The guilty look on Daniel's face, or what he could see of it by way of Daniel's pouting lower lip, was fun and made Jack feel just that much more devious. "You've made me do this, Daniel, though I didn't want to. I want you to count to five."

"Five?" Daniel wet his lips again, nervously.

"Yes. Five. English if you want."

"Oh." Squaring his shoulders as best he could despite his restraints, Daniel began. "One, two, three, four..."

Jack took one clamp in each hand, squeezing them open and waiting.

"Five."

Each clamp bit down on a hardened nipple. Daniel grew still, body tensing, and then he groaned. "What the hell...?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Jack asked, putting his hands on Daniel's shoulders and trying to soothe. "If you just wait it out..."

Daniel didn't answer, his face in a wince and breathing deeply. Jack continued rubbing tense muscles and watching for a sign the pain was going away. Maybe he should have done one at a time, or eased them on, or something else...?

"This had better be worth it," Daniel said a few moments later. The grimace was easing, his body not as tense, but when Jack glanced at his cock, there was a definite lack of enthusiasm down there. "Or else I'm going to rip your balls off."

"You wouldn't." Amused, Jack leaned down for a kiss. He had to coax his way into Daniel's mouth this time, tasting reluctance and a reduced level of interest.

"Try me," Daniel mumbled into Jack's mouth.

"What makes you think I'll let you out of this chair?" Jack teased, pulling back from the kiss. He eased himself down on Daniel's lap and pressed Daniel's cock between their bodies.

Daniel tried to move, and didn't get very far. He just wiggled, and from his reaction, Jack imagined a lot of good things were happening. "Umm..."

"I might just keep you all night like this. I could just leave you here until tomorrow. Maybe even the day after." Jack nuzzled Daniel's right ear and went on to lick his neck. He felt more shivers, and a definite stirring from Daniel's cock. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"You wouldn't," Daniel said, letting out a moan as Jack's lips found the sensitive spot on his neck.

Mouth still busy, Jack ran one hand over Daniel's chest, making sure to avoid the chain - for the moment - while the other went to occupy itself with Daniel's cock. The twitches and little movements were still happening, and Jack felt himself aroused by it all - sight, sound, taste and touch.

They needed to do this more often.

Gasping, Daniel leaned forward and brought himself into firmer contact with Jack's body. Trying to keep himself balanced, Jack brought an arm around Daniel's back. The clamps bumped against Jack's chest, and Daniel pulled back from their kiss.

"So better be worth it..." Daniel groaned. He titled his head back, body tensing, and Jack just knew his eyes were squeezed shut. He was just moments away from coming.

And there was one more thing Jack wanted to do.

"Hold on," he ordered, and placed one last kiss to Daniel's jaw.

"Jack..." That was definitely a whine coming from Daniel.

"Just trust me." Sliding off Daniel's lap and with one hand still grasping the chain, Jack got down on his knees. He didn't plan on staying long, and hoped his knee wouldn't mess up before this was over. He was in the perfect spot, Daniel's cock jutting in his face. Tightening his grip on the chain, Jack tugged - and went down on Daniel.

"Oh...!" The rest was lost in a garble as Daniel fought against his bonds. Jack tried to compensate for the movement, keeping one hand grasped around the base of Daniel's cock. Another tug on the chain, and Daniel sagged back into the chair as he came. His body shook against the restraints, and Jack had to swallow fast to keep himself from choking on the spurts in his mouth.

Daniel was beyond words when it was over, breathing harshly from his mouth and his head tilted back. His cheeks were flushed, his body damp. Jack pulled away from the spent cock but kept his hands on Daniel's body. He smoothed the lax muscles, and then began to undo the ties. He also eased off the clamps, aware of the soft intake of air as Daniel hissed in his breath.

"Sorry," Jack murmured, and gently placed kisses on the abused flesh. That barely earned him a twitch, and he couldn't resist the urge to poke Daniel in his middle. "Did I kill you?"

Slowly, Daniel leaned forward and brought his arms in front of him. "Ugh... almost. I think."

"You're still thinking, that's a good sign." Jack took one of Daniel's arms and rubbed the muscles. He hoped Daniel wouldn't be too stiff in the morning, but he was ready to rub in the A535 if he had to. "Think you can make it to the bed?"

"Soon." With an unsteady hand, Daniel eased off his blindfold and looked at Jack with squinted eyes. He smiled. "That was... different."

"In a good way, I hope?" Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulders, ready to ease him upright.

"Mmm." Daniel nodded. "Got my itch scratched."

"You sure did. Ready to get up?" Jack asked, waiting for the nod. When he got it, he counted to three and got Daniel to straighten his wobbly legs. The dildo fell out, but Jack left it on the chair for a later cleanup. "And we're moving to the bed..."

"I can walk," Daniel protested, even as he landed heavily on the side of the mattress and flopped onto his back. His cock, pink and slightly swollen, flopped against his upper thigh. "Or something..."

"Go with the something," Jack said, helping Daniel's legs up onto the bed. When he had Daniel somewhat arranged, he brought the sheets over his body. "Go to sleep. I'll be in bed in a minute or two."

Daniel nodded, eyes drifting shut. "Thanks, Jack. It was... fun."

"Yeah?" Jack placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good."

"Just need to talk about those clamps..." Daniel muttered before falling asleep.

"Sure." Smiling at the soft snore following Daniel's words, Jack moved away to do a quick cleanup. The toys he put on the dresser and the dildo in the bathroom. Satisfied for the moment, Jack washed his hands then stopped as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Well, damn."

His erection was making a meager comeback.

Jack eyed it for a minute. "Now you show up. A little late now."

A louder snore drifted in from the bedroom.

"In the morning," he sighed and headed back to bed.

He just hoped it would be there in the morning.

*fin*


End file.
